Project Summary/Abstract This application requests NIH funding to support the July 14-19, 2019 Collagen Gordon Conference (GRC), and the 5th Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) that is associated with it. This conference has a rich history, having been held every other year since 1970. The family of collagens is comprised of important contributors to the structural integrity of the body. These molecules play key roles in the formation of tissues and organs and contribute to their functions. This is highlighted by the fact that several diseases result from errors in the structure of collagens by an inability to express a particular collagen correctly. The 2019 Collagen GRC will gather together national and international experts in the field, as well as new investigators and trainees, with the goal of exchanging information and ideas about all aspects of this family of molecules. The broad, long term objectives are to create an atmosphere that promotes and facilitates such interactions. As in the past, all efforts will be made to continue this vitally important activity in the 2019 conference. Those who attend the GRS are asked to remain for the GRC, to gain a bigger picture of the overall field, along with its diversity. Each session will provide opportunities for graduate students, postdoctoral fellows and young faculty to present, as well as new and established investigators. The goals of the conference therefore are: (1) illuminate as yet unpublished results related to the role(s) of collagens in development, disease or wound healing; (2) encourage discussion and the exchange of ideas related to the field; (3) to provide an atmosphere that promotes networking and interactions that might lead to collaborations; (4) to make an environment that is easy for established investigators to seek out interactions with young investigators, and vice versa, making all feel they are appreciated members of the community; (5) to build further understanding of the different approaches that can be used to investigate collagens, such as aspects of gene expression, protein synthesis, assembly, degradation, as well as normal and abnormal function of collagens; (6) to continue the ?women's power hour? that was initiated in 2017 to discuss issues women face in science. This activity included many men who were also interested in participating. The session served to highlight how supportive all in the ?Collagen Community? were to the issues, and it fostered much discussion in an atmosphere of inclusion.